Goodbyes
by paintthewindruby
Summary: Yeh, I don't know. I liked it, tell me what you think.


AN: I just found this on my computer and I kind of liked it, so I thought I'd upload it and see what people thought.

_Italics = Thoughts_

* * *

><p>I have a thing about goodbyes. A goodbye has to be special every time it happens. You don't have to actually say 'goodbye' for there to be one.<p>

I looked at the clock. The minute hand couldn't move fast enough, and the hour hand? Don't even get me _started _on the hour hand. Everything seemed to move in slow motion; my pencil tapping against the edge of my desk, the ticking of the clock, and the rustle of papers as kids started to pack up their things.

_Who am I kidding? I've had my things packed since I walked in the door. Is it even physically possible for time to move this slowly?_

I looked up as the bell rang and suddenly time went back to normal as I walked to my locker, grabbed my bag and hopped down the three flights of stairs to the front door.

"Morgan!" I turned when I heard my name. It was my best friend, Eliza.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked. Eliza never _walked _anywhere, it just wasn't a possibility. Her slow motion would be like normal time for me.

"You want to know something?" Eliza said as we stopped to wait for the bus on the sidewalk.

"Not really, but because I get the feeling you're going to tell me anyway, it doesn't really matter, does it?" I said, but before she could say anything, a couple of _Eliza's _friends came over.

_Oh happy day, here come Mr. and Mrs. Perfect. Why do I even put up with them? Oh, right, _Eliza_, how could I forget?_

"Hi Eliza." Said Maggie as she approached us, followed by her boyfriend, Ryan. "Oh, hi Morgan." She added when she saw me. I just raised my eyebrows and plastered a smile onto my face.

"Are you going to the game tonight?" Ryan asked. The star on the baseball team towered above me like the Empire State Building.

"What game?" I asked. Maggie looked at me like I had a Slow Loris crawling up my arm. Eliza glanced at me out of the corner of her eye that said 'Come on, Morgan, you're killing me here!'

"The baseball game." Eliza said. "It's tonight at 7. But no we're not going. We have our last track practice tonight." She tried to look sad about it, but she and I both knew she wasn't.

"Oh, well see you later Eliza. And … Morgan." I plastered that fake smile onto my face again as they walked off.

"Thank god that's over." I said to Eliza. "When is the bus going to get he…?" Before I could finish my sentence, the bus pulled up. "Of course." I finished.

Eliza and I got a seat about half way back. I took the window side and she took the aisle side.

"Hey, look, it's Caleb!" Eliza pointed out the window. I turned and rammed my nose into the glass.

"Where?" I asked, rubbing my nose.

"There." She pointed underneath one of the small, beaten trees along the edge of the sidewalk.

"Oh delicious!" I said. Caleb had to be the cutest boy in school. He'd transferred here last year from a different school district and ever since then Eliza and I had been watching his every move.

_Oh my god, it's Caleb. I wish he would notice me. Or maybe not, I'm not sure. Uggghhh. Oh well, it's not like if he ever saw us, he'd do anything._

Before I knew it, we were at the field and filing off the bus.

At track we really didn't do much. They didn't make us run or anything, we only had to do a three minute warm up and then we just hung out on the turf with everyone else.

As soon as the coaches had gone into the lounge I pulled out my phone and texted my boyfriend, Chris.

Where r u?

As usually, he was probably reading, so it took him a few minutes to respond.

At lacrosse, u?

_Duh, Chris, duh, where have I been after school for the past two months, the pool? No, dummy, track, I'm at track!_

Track. Do u want 2 go 2 the b-ball game after?

"Who are you texting?" Eliza asked, peering over my shoulder.

"Who do you think?" I asked.

"Chris, you're texting Chris!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, Eliza, I am texting…" My phone vibrated before I could finish.

I can't get there in time. Y don't u come over here? My parents/sister r gone 4 the night.

_Well, mom's gone out for dinner with dad, and no one is home. It couldn't hurt, could it?_

Sure. I'll b there in 20.

After that I texted my mom.

Going 2 Chris's. B back by 11.

* * *

><p>THANXXXX 4 READING! PLZZZ REVIEW! paintthewindruby<p> 


End file.
